Zomom (boss)
|Wystąpienie = Sonic Lost World |Poziom = *Desert Ruins *Nightmare Zone |Grywalne = Sonic the Hedgehog |Poprzedni = Zazz |Następny = Master Zik |Numer = 2 }} Zomom – drugi boss w grze Sonic Lost World. Gracz walczy z nim w Desert Ruins oraz w Nightmare Zone. Boss Desert Ruins, Zone 2 (Wii U) Pierwsza walka z Zomomem ma miejsce na wielkiej, totemowej głowie. Gdy Sonic wyląduje na twarzy głowy, wskoczy na nią również i Zomom. Po chwili, Zomom podskoczy i tupnie sprawiając, że głowa zacznie spadać. Sonic musi poruszać się w powietrzu, aby z powrotem wylądować na głowie. Należy jednak uważać na kolczaste kule wypluwane przez głowę. Gdy Sonic już wyląduje, Zomom podskoczy i tupnie, lecz tym razem obróci głowę. Aby uniknąć spadnięcia do przepaści, Sonic musi dostać się na drugą część głowy. Jeżeli Sonic znajdzie się w bezpiecznym miejscu, a głowa obróci się, Zomom spróbuje zgnieść Sonica poprzez spadnięcie na niego. Gdy i to mu się nie uda, będzie leżał przez chwilę oszołomiony. Wtedy można go zaatakować. Po otrzymaniu odpowiedniej ilości uderzeń, Zomom ponownie podskoczy i tupnie przyspieszając spadek głowy i wysyłając Sonica w powietrze. Część głowy rozwali się i ukażę drugą umieszczoną wewnątrz pierwszej. Jest ona jednak mniejsza i bardziej podłużna. Będzie również wystrzeliwać więcej kul. Po wylądowaniu, Zomom ponownie zacznie obracać głową, ale tym razem obróci nią dwa lub trzy razy. Po tym, Zomom ponownie spróbuje zgnieść Sonica. Po tym, będzie oszołomiony i bezbronny prze krótki czas. W tym miejscu, jeden Homing Attack wystarczy, aby pokonać Zomoma. Desert Ruins, Zone 4 (Wii U) Walka z Zomomem w Zonie 4 ma miejsce po ucieczce przed drugim tornadem. Walka składa się z dwóch faz. Pierwsza faza polega na tym, że Zomom skacze po arenie. Po każdym trzecim skoku, wyląduje mocniej wytwarzając wstrząs, który oszołomi Sonica jeżeli będzie stał wtedy na podłożu. Wtedy, nie będzie w stanie zaatakować Zomoma. Jeżeli Sonic uniknie fali uderzeniowej, okaże się, ze Zomom jest bezbronny przez krótki okres i można go zaatakować. Po chwili jednak otrząśnie się i powróci do ataku. Gdy Zomom otrzyma odpowiednią ilość obrażeń, ucieknie w głąb ziemi, zostawiając na powierzchni kapsułę z Zółtym Wispem. Gracz musi zamienić się w Yellow Drill i gonić Zomoma pod ziemią. Na wypadek gdyby Zomom zniknął z pola widzenia, drogę wskazują również pierścienie. Wydostanie się na powierzchnię, rozpocznie drugą fazę walki na nowej arenie. W tle widoczna będzie widoczna wielka, totemowa głowa zanurzona w piasku, ta sama, która została użyta w walce pierwszej. Następnie, Zomom zacznie kręcić się, tworząc tornado wokół siebie. Przyciągnie ono niektóre bloczki z głowy i ustawi je jak ściany po obu stronach areny. Ich obecność ma kluczowe znaczenie podczas walki. Druga faza walki polega na tym, że Zomom porusza się po całej arenie kręcąc się i tym samym zamieniając się w małe piaskowe tornado. Zomom w tej formie nie może zostać uderzony, a tornado jest zbyt wysokie, by móc nad nim normalnie przeskoczyć. Jedynym sposobem ominięcia tornada, jest użycie nowych zdolności Sonica na jednej ze ścian i tym samym nabranie odpowiedniej wysokości. Gdy przestanie się obracać, Zomom będzie przez chwilę oszołomiony. Wtedy można go zaatakować. Po otrzymaniu odpowiedniej liczby obrażeń, Zomom będzie kręcił się wolniej, ale tornado będzie wyższe i trudniejsze do przeskoczenia. Gdy ponownie będzie oszołomiony i zaatakowany, walka kończy się. Nightmare Zone (Wii U) thumb|200px|Walka z Zomomem w Nightmare Zone Walka jest podobna do tej z Zony 2, ale zamiast totemowej głowy użyta jest ręka Wizemana, a zamiast kolczastymi kulami będzie strzelał kulami energii. Walka jest krótsza, gdyż kończy się jedynie po wylądowaniu na ręce. Desert Ruins, Boss (3DS) Walka z Zomomem ma miejsce na wielkiej wyspie w powietrzu. Zomom znajduje się na swojej totemowej głowie, która się porusza. Podczas walki, Zomom podskakuje maszyną po całej arenie i podąża za Sonicem. Strzela on również kulami ognia. Mogą one jednak zostać ominięte poprzez bycie w ciągłym ruchu. Aby zaatakować Zomoma, należy udać się na tylną część maszyny i uderzyć ją w kulkę, która znajduje się w dolnej części. W tym przeszkadzają inne bloki na wyspie, które przeszkadzają swoją obecnością w namierzeniu kulki Homing Attackiem. Zniszczenie bloków jest krótkotrwałe, gdyż wracają do poprzedniego stanu po kilkunastu sekundach. Co jakiś czas, Zomom krzyknie "You're the worst meal ever!", a wtedy podskoczy wyżej i maszyna przewróci się na "plecy" i zacznie strzelać seriami kul ognia w powietrze. Wtedy nie można zaatakować. Gdy jednak Zomom z maszyną podniosą się, przez chwilę będą stać nieruchomo, wystawiając się na atak. Im więcej obrażeń gracz zadana maszynie, tym bardziej zacznie się rozwalać. W końcu, cała wybuchnie i Zomom będzie musiał poradzić sobie sam. Będzie próbował zaatakować gracz biegając w kierunku gracz i wymachując rękoma. Muzyka }} Galeria Wii U ZomomBossWiiU.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 01.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 02.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 03.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 04.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 05.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 06.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 07.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 08.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 09.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 10.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 11.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 12.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 13.png SLW Wii U Zomom boss 14.png Nintendo 3DS ZomomBoss3DS.png Zomom 3DS boss 1.png Zomom 3DS boss 2.png Filmy Ciekawostki * Podczas walki w wersji na 3DS, gracz może znaleźć Indygowego Wispa i zamienić się w Indigo Asteroid, aby zassać bloczki z areny i pokonać Zomoma jednym uderzeniem (gdy jest już pozbawiony maszyny). Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic Lost World